Paradise By The Dashboard Light
by Shadowcatxx
Summary: A snapshot of the origins of England and France's love-hate relationship and why they'll never leave each other ;)


**DISCLAIMER:**** Hetalia: Axis Powers **– **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Paradise By The Dashboard Light**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please excuse my taking liberties with some character relationships.

ALWAYS practice safe sex.

* * *

**ENGLAND**

**11th CENTURY**

I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday. It was the eleventh-century, now famously called The Norman Conquest—_wink_,_ wink_; _nudge_, _nudge_ if you're any of those immature mainland gits. I was left alone after that. Little more than a child, I was left to fend for myself, to unify the tribes and defend myself against older enemies: my wild Celtic brothers, and battle-hard Norse and Germanic warriors. The world was a dangerous place; those of us who survived the Fall of Rome were forced to grow-up fast. Is it really so surprising, so shameful, that I sought companionship? I was weak, cold, and half-starved. He was strong-er than me and, despite his ridiculous antics and stupid accent, genuinely kind. Yes, we fought—verbally and physically; the wanker drove me mad!—but I never hated him, not truly. If nothing else, I was always grateful for his presence. I didn't want to be alone.

I was only a few decades old, he was only a few centuries old—teenagers in human-years—when I met him on the rocky shores of the Channel. There was nobody else around, of that I was certain. I felt safe for the first time in a long time, just he and I. And he was better-looking than anyone else I knew: young with lily-soft skin and bouncing ash-blonde curls, and eyes a bright, rich blue. _I love his hands_, I thought then. Those artistic, long-fingered hands that touched me so tenderly. Our bodies were so close and tight, and, in that moment, I forgot about everyone else he had fucked; everyone else who had taken advantage of either of us (childhood was not my favourite time, feeling helpless). I wanted to feel powerful. For once, I wanted to feel in-control. And he let me.

I had never felt so good—never felt so _right_.

_C'mon_, _hold me tight_, I thought, wanting nothing more. I could see my glowing reflection on the metal edge of my knife, showing me a young, fired-up boy, totally aroused. Desperate for love—or fueled by lust?

* * *

**FRANCE**

_Chéri_, _can you feel my heart_? I wondered. It was beating so hard. I had waited so long to hold him like this, to touch him like this. He had always been resistant to me before, running from my advances, even the friendly ones. He was always complaining, always insulting me (he was quite creative when it came to name-calling). _What has changed_? I thought, not that _I_ was complaining. My blood was hot, my body responding lustily to his cool-fingered touch. He was smaller than I, slight-figured and inexperienced, but the determination in his forest-green eyes reminded me of a lion: fierce and hungry. His touch was fervent, tugging desperately at my clothes, tangled in my hair. I loved his lips, rose-red and surprisingly soft; they always looked as if he had just been kissed. The first time he let _me_ kiss him, I savoured it.

_You're not going to regret this_, I thought, half-naked and eager. _I'll open up your eyes_,_ make you feel things you've never felt before_. _Just let Mother Nature guide you_, _chéri_. _We're going to go all the way tonight_. _But first_—

"Stop right there," I grabbed his hand. His green eyes gazed challengingly at me, desperate. I leaned up and kissed his lips, sucking gently. "I want you. I've waited so long to be with you like this, but I want more than tonight." I was so afraid of losing him, of destroying what dysfunctional relationship we had. I had been hurt badly in the past, betrayed and abandoned by those I had trusted, and couldn't bear the thought of it happening again. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted him to promise not to leave me after tonight: "I have to know before we go any further: do you love me?" _Will you love me forever_? _Do you need me_,_ or am I only convenient_? _If I promise to stay beside you_,_ will you never leave me_? _Will you make me happy_?

"Do I love—?" He paused, searching my face. He glanced from side-to-side nervously, and said: "Let me sleep on it. Can't I give you an answer in the morning?"

* * *

**ENGLAND**

I tried to kiss him, but he pressed his hand to my lips. My heart pounded; he was _killing_ me. Suddenly I was furious at him. _You can't get me excited_,_ aching for you_,_ and then deny me_, _you bloody bastard_! I could feel his sapphire-blue eyes watching me, waiting for my answer, looking almost sad. I could feel our bodies pressed together. My cock ached in readiness, blood spiked with adrenalin. Gently—_unfairly_—he stroked my thighs, running his hands from my knees to my hips, then squeezed my waist. His tall, lithe body was flushed lustily, ripe for the taking. "I can't—" I swallowed, feeling hot. _Do I love him_? I thought, overwhelmed. _Of course I do— in a way. He's the only one who's never left me_;_ the only one I can truly be myself with_,_ without fear_. But I couldn't tell him that. I've _never_ told him that.

"England?" he whispered huskily. My heartbeat skipped. "Do you love me?"

I couldn't take it any longer. God, I was crazed! And suddenly, when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave, I started swearing to my God and on my mother's grave that I would love him till the end of time:

"I swear, I'll love you till the end of time."

* * *

**PRESENT**

Centuries later, we're struggling to undress each other in the backseat of my car. His weight is pressing down on me, skin flushed and beaded with sweat, eyes sparkling in the pale-blue light. The boys are at home, asleep; my brother is babysitting. It's been a long time since we've indulged in each other like this, like two reckless teenagers. Regardless, he makes me feel young. I grab a fistful of his silky curls, pulling him deeper into a hot kiss, inviting his tongue into my mouth. I moan. He responds by pushing me harder, faster.

Afterward I light a cigarette. He takes it from me, taking a long drag before blowing-out smoke into my face. I frown; he smiles. This is what we've become: we grind on each other's nerves, taking pleasure in it. We're lovers and rivals; allies and enemies. Over the years we've been anything and everything to each other; sometimes we've been the _only_ one the other had. I hate him, but I would defend him with my life. I love him, but he drives me mad.

Secretly, I'd never change what we have together. Nine-hundred years ago we made a promise to each other, to stay together, no matter what, until the end of time.

So now I'm praying for the end of time to hurry up and arrive. Because if I've got to spend another minute with him, I don't think that I could really survive. I'll never break my promise—

* * *

**FRANCE**

—or forget my vow. But God only knows what I could do right now if I wasn't shackled to him! If I didn't feel loyalty to that arrogant, self-righteous prick; if he didn't make me feel so good, so safe. Sometimes I regret my past insecurities that had made me swear myself to him. It was long ago and it was far away (and in many ways _so_ much better than it is today). Since then I've loved and hated him fiercely. I wouldn't trade the life we have together for anything, though, especially now that we have the boys; now that we're both secure in our global empires. I'm no longer afraid of the world, but I am, and will always be, afraid of being alone.

Just like him, I'm praying for the end of time— it's all that I can do.

I blow cigarette smoke into his face and he frowns; I smile. It's late. The only light comes from the glow of the car's dashboard. I sigh in satisfaction and glance at him, then pull him into a one-armed hug. He's saved me more times and in more ways than I want to admit. What would I have become without him? I love him. I always will.

Though it's cold and lonely in the deep, dark night, I can see paradise by the dashboard light.

* * *

**FIN**

**THANK-YOU for reading. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated :)**


End file.
